


stars speak for you

by cherryguts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I couldn’t find a better hero name please just validate me, YOU ARE MYM, angst?? to like something more, has kissing, i gave u my hair color bc im self indulgent, i tried to keep it very gender neutral, made this when I was bored and had nothing to do, turned out to be something healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: with paris saved yet again, the prideful heroes are left with only the stars above them again; or maybe not this time.





	stars speak for you

The sky in Paris turned into dark, only milky stars glistened the once bright blue sky filled with creamy clouds. Ladybug’s distant voice broke Mym out of their trance and turned their head to where they saw a red and black spotted suit dip and then fly into the air. They had just finished fighting a tough villain who was akumatized into a weird slimy substance. Mym could see in the corner of their eye that Chat was staring out into the lit city of Paris in the night; the exact spot where Ladybug had left to probably go home. They were still standing on top of an apartment roof, not saying a word to each other for a moment. 

Mym had Chat’s name at the tip of their tongue, about to say his name, his hero name but Chat surprisingly beat them to it by saying their name so low they almost couldn’t hear. “Mym..” he said, his voice airy and low, his eyes distant and far off. They could tell he was thinking about something. A hunch that it was Ladybug he was thinking so deeply of. The cold night wind blew softly, chilling the exposed parts of Mym’s skin and tousling their and Chat’s hair. Mym didn’t say anything back to him. Instead, they made their way to Chat’s back and gently moved their arms to wrap around Chat’s stomach and waist, resting their head in the middle of his back near his neck. Chat’s breath hitched, Mym could feel his chest heave up at the sudden contact. The bell on his suit rang a bit as he looked down at the hands around him. His eyes softened and his mouth turned upwards a little at the sight, realizing he wasn’t really alone. 

“Chat,” Mym’s voice was a soft whisper against him and the faint wind, “it’s okay.” All they could muster at the moment was a few words as they unconsciously held on tighter to him. Chat brought his hands up and placed them over Mym’s. He turned his head back towards the city. A sad smile was plastered on his tired face as he looked straight at the Eiffel Tower. “I know, Mym.” his voice longing. 

Mym unwrapped their arms from Chat’s waist and turned him around to face them. Mym stared into Chat’s green cat-like eyes that held some type of longing that matched his voice. They placed their hand delicately over his cheek and cupped it lovingly, moving their other hand on his waist again. They tilted their head, blondish pink hair fell off their shoulder as they stared at Chat with so much warmth. “Mym?..” Chat breathlessly questioned into the space between the two, placing his hand on their shoulder and then the other on their waist. Mym’s lips parted, hesitation evident in their eyes and face, their eyebrows almost furrowed as they carefully observed Chat himself. Pulling themself together they relaxed in the one moment where it was only them and Chat under the glassy stars, so close yet so far. 

Mym closed the space between them, moving their hand to Chat’s neck, the other from his waist to the middle of his back. Their faces ever so gently touching, their warm breath colliding as they both looked at each other’s lips. Mym cocked their head to the right just so Chat’s nose brushed theirs and their pink lips ghosted his. Chat moved his hands to Mym’s back, bringing them even closer to him, not wanting to be teased any further. 

“ _I love you, Chat_.” Mym whispered sweetly onto Chat’s lips before kissing him with such tenderness that Chat was surprised to feel Mym’s soft lips on his. He closed his eyes and held onto them tighter than before. He wanted to feel close to someone. To know that he was _wanted_ , that he was _needed_. All the hurt and sorrow left with each kiss and each little breath of air. At this moment under the comforting stars and twinkling city lights, both Mym and Chat felt warmth during a time of self doubt and hurt. Healing each other in their own ways.

**Author's Note:**

> first miraculous work and omg I really pulled this out my ass I really tried to make it good, it was honestly gonna be horny but I lost the rhythm for that and it turned into this hdjdhdjf


End file.
